So Quickly To Open Your Heart
by RachelMcCarn
Summary: Denny is having a rough night and finds an unexpected surprise, a girl washed ashore from a shipwreck... is it fate? Teen for language, and slight sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Denny sighed; tonight there would be a terrible storm. The sea was almost up to his door step. The walked out off the porch leading to the deck. The storm was coming in quickly. He pulled in his fishing nets, it wasn't a very fruitful "harvest" for him, only seaweed and a couple of crabs tangled up. He noticed crabs had cut through the net again. He sat down and tied a few knots to repair it.

He sighed and looked out to sea. It was nearly pitch black. As he was walking in, he noticed a black figure lying on the shore; it didn't look like a fish. He ran inside to grab a lantern and quickly hurried over to the mysterious thing washed up.

The light revealed a young woman, not much younger than him. "Oh, shit…" he whispered to himself. Her clothes were tattered and torn and she has bruises and cuts. She must have been in an accident from the storm. He felt her hand, it was cold. But her chest was rising, only a little. She was alive, thank god.

He shook her, she was unconscious. He picked her limp body up in his arms and carried her to his beach shack by the dock. He laid her down on the mat he had rolled out for himself to sleep on, but he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. He lit his fire place and warmed some water. He grabbed extra blankets to cover her with. It was about mid march, and still chilly. She was nearly frozen from the water; it's amazing she's still alive.

He sat up all night, listening to the storm crash over them, and the sea pounding against the shore. She was warming up, her face was no longer blue. He sighed in relief. He'd never taken care of someone before, but somehow he knew what he was doing.

He stayed up watching her until nearly 5 in the morning and he heard the girl snoring, he knew she was okay. He dozed off next to her. They were both sound asleep.

"…ugh… W-where… where am I?.." The girl sat up and looked around. Denny was laying next to her asleep. She kneeled next to him and shook him.

"HUH? What!" He said startled. He then realized who was waking him up. A pair of big glassy blue eyes with dark circles underneath stared into his. He sat up to look at her. "How are you feeling? You were washed up on the shore last night, I brought you in. Is anything hurting you?"

She looked confused. "Who are you?"

"oh. I'm Denny. And you're on Sprout Island right now." He smiled and walked over to the fire place. He put more wood into the flame. "Are you hurt?"

She tried to stand up too, but failed and landed on her back. ."…My legs… and my head.. ow.. my head…" She rubbed a big bruise on her head, and looked at her legs. There was a bandage wrapping all around her left thigh, blood leaked through a little. "What happened… who am I?"

He sat down next to her. "I was about to ask you the same thing… do you remember anything?" He pressed a wet rag to her forehead.

"..The only thing I remember is.. Being on a boat... And… My name... I think is Chelsea." She held the rag to her bruise. "I think I was in a ship wreck… I don't know."

"Okay, well, Chelsea are you hungry? Lets worry about getting you better right now…"

"Yes I'm hungry…" she laid down. She was very confused, and she was in pain.

He fixed a meal of bread and grilled fish. They ate and they both fell asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK* "DENNY! ARE YOU IN THERE!" He ran to the door and it was his friend Lanna.

"SHH! What, what do you want?" He sounded frustrated.

She looked at him puzzled, then disappointed. "..Nothing, I haven't seen you in a whole day... Just wondering where you are…" she frowned.

She tried to peep inside to look at what he's so busy with. He would never miss a day of work for anything.

He held his hand up in front of her face.

"Please go Lanna, I'm really busy and I don't have time to talk. I don't mean to be rude, but really." He turned and shut the door. She stormed off, hearing her feet stomp on his front porch.

Chelsea was still sleeping soundly.

He sniffed himself. "Bleck, I need a bath… gross." He laughed at himself and decided she was going to be asleep for a while. It's a perfect time to take a bath. His small home had a bathroom, but it wasn't fully covered. But she couldn't see in, unless she walked over.

He put another rag on her forehead as the steam from the bath filled the room. Chelsea moaned softly. It must've hurt.

He walked over and stopped the bath. Stripped quickly and stepped in. Bathing as quickly as he could, he washed his hair and his whole body. He sunk into the bath water, and closed his eyes… resting for a moment. Chelsea was still snoring quietly from the other room, he didn't really have to rush. "hmm…" he sighed.

He started thinking about Chelsea... 'She has had a rough time. But she's been recovering quickly. I'm glad, and he didn't mind her sleeping in his bed. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. I really think she's beautiful, besides her cuts and bruises… but that just makes me want to be near her and help her get better. I wonder if anyone's looking for her… I wonder if she'll stay here… hmm…She is really pretty'

He was lost in though, and then he realized he must have been in there for over 30 minutes. He couldn't hear her snoring. He jumped out of the warm water to dry off, but he noticed that while he was thinking about Chelsea he'd gotten a nice boner. How embarrassing… he laughed at himself and dried off.

When he went over to grab his pants he noticed a wide pair of bright blue eyes peeping at him. He returned the shocked look, and his face turned bright red. He quickly pulled on his underwear and pants and all he could do is start to laugh.

He acted like nothing happened, hoping she would play it off too. "How are you sleepy head?" He smiled at her sitting on a small stool by his make-shift dining table.

She was still blushing, "I'm okay, my leg feels a bit better… sorry I walked in on you." She looked down at the floor.

He made her a cup of hot tea and sat it in front of her.

"That's good to here… and don't worry about it, I should've told you I was going to take a bath." He smiled at her. "What do you want to do? We can go into town and get lunch, if you want…"

He noticed her clothes still torn. "I think you'll need a change of clothes."

"Yeah… people might stare at me." She said sipping her tea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chelsea stood up to walk but her weight on her leg was too much, her leg went limp. "Ahh!"

Denny caught her as she fell. He lifted her up in his arms and sat her on the bed. "Are you alright?" He asked her, his brown eyes staring into her deep blue startled eyes. She blushed.

"I guess I'm not as healed as I thought I was." She half smiled at Denny. "Thanks."

"So… I think I have some clothes from a few years ago, I out grew them. They should fit you, want em'?" He said walking to a trunk sitting in the corner of the room.

"Sure. I suppose it would be better than my own."

He grabbed a pair of shorts and a brown button down shirt. They looked atleast half his size. "Here you go, it's not much, but I hope they fit." He smiled at her as she held them up to her body. She looked up at him with wide eyes, and lifted an eyebrow at him.

"uh… I know I've seen you naked, but can you uh... turn around?" she let out a giggle.

He obeyed and turned around. Even though he would love to watch her, but he decided that would be creepy.

She struggled a little and heard a "zip" noise. It was quiet for a few moments. Then she grunted. Wondering what she was doing, he asked "Are you okay, chelsea?"

She grunted then an "ow" left her mouth. "Ugh… Yeah.. Ow.. Actually…"

He turned his head to see out of his peripheral vision. "Need help?" He blushed.

"…er.. yeah.." She laughed. He turned around to see she had his shorts on, they fit fine. But her shirt was still on. "I need help with my shirt. It won't come off. It gets stuck on my head, and it hurts."

"I'll get a knife and tear it a little, it'll fit." He grabbed a fishing knife and sliced a hole in her collar, it ripped down, revealing her black bra underneath. They both blushed.

"Thanks. I got it from here I think." She smiled. He turned around for a moment. "Okay got it."

She brushed the shirt off. It was a button down, so it was easy for her to get on. It was funny seeing her in his clothes, he thought. He remembers wearing those when he first came to the island. He shook the memories from his head and focused on her. He smiled.

"Come on." He stood up and helped her get up to walk out the front door. She grabbed his strong arm and he wrapped his other arm around her waist holding her up.

They stumbled around and walked to the dock. He helped her sit on the farthest edge and he sat next to her. The sun was already setting. The sky looked like it was on fire.

"How long have you lived here, Denny?" She asked him.

He looked to the horizon. "About 3 years."

"I can't remember where I'm from. I wonder if someone is looking for me…" She said looking at the waves.

"I'm sure you have a loving family where ever you're from, worrying about and I'm sure they'll come looking for you soon enough. I wish my family would come find me." Chelsea took his hand and pressed it against her face.

"Where you washed ashore too?" She looked at him.

"Not here, but I got in a shipwreck too. I survived, but my parents died… I came here after that." He tightened his grip around her hand then let go.

She stared at him, her wide eyes were sad. But the blue in them helped him forget the memories.

They sat there for a while, until Chelsea fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. He carried her back into his house.

He tucked her in, and put a wet rag on her bruise. Turned on the fire, and he laid next to her and fell asleep.


End file.
